Zombot Drone Engineer
Brainy |Tribe = Science Mustache Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = He's not entirely sure how to fly this thing.}} Zombot Drone Engineer is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /4 . He has the trait, and his ability gives any Science Zombies +1 when they do damage, including him. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Mustache Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability:' Whenever a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He's not entirely sure how to fly this thing. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.22.12 *Health change: 3 → 4 . Strategies With This zombie shines in a deck filled with science zombies, and is very useful in conjunction with the Gadget Scientist, as he makes all science zombies do a bonus attack, essentially doubling the buff before the combat phase. Good science zombies to use with this are Zombot Sharktronic Sub, Zombot Plank Walker, and Zombot 1000, as they have high base strength, and get stronger with this. Electrician is also good as he can make it do a bonus attack, and activate his strength boost before the "Fight!" phase. Rustbolt and Immorticia can benefit this zombie since they have the capability to buff the health of this zombie so it can last longer. Cardboard Robot Zombie is also a valuable card to pair with Zombot Drone Engineer, due to his low brain cost and early synergy for decent damage in the opening rounds, increasing his strength in turn 2. Against This zombie can easily become a threat, so it is good to destroy him as early as possible. You can use cheap cards like the Whack-a-Zombie, Berry Blast and Meteor Strike can easily deal with this card. You can also use a Grave Buster in the same turn, since it costs 2 sun. Alternatively, you could Bounce this zombie to prevent him from boosting the strength of science zombies. Gallery Zombot_Drone_Engineer_Description.png|Statistics ZomDroneEngineCard.png|Card Trivia *The zombie's appearance and way of attack is based on the first game of the Garden Warfare spin-off series, where Engineers deploy Zombot Drones to attack the plants. **They also have the design from Garden Warfare, instead of the newer Garden Warfare 2 design, as the Garden Warfare 2 design lacks a mustache. *In an update, the animation when a zombie is boosted is now faster and it does not activate on itself if it is going to get destroyed on the same turn. *There is a glitch that, if a science zombie does damage but is defeated in the process and there is a Zombot Drone Engineer on its immediate right, the Zombot Drone Engineer will get the strength boost, rather than the defeated science zombie. **If it is happened, next Zombot Drone Engineer's attack will do damage by last strength instead of a boosted one. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Science cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards